complications
by markthenewkira
Summary: an old morby story i wrote it was the first story i have ever written


01

Mordecai couldn't help but stare in amusement at the ranting raccoon before him. Mordecai just sat calmly on the couch watching the hyper racoon.

"How could CJ just dump you like that I don't see it man you don't deserve this you deserve this crap...you deserve somebody who loves you man somebody who loves you as much as I do" rigby absent mindedly ranted not anoticing his confession nor did he notice mordecai's wide eyes.

Rigby caught on and covered his mouth in fear.

"I'm s-sorry..I-I ugh just tell me you hate me just get it over with!" He choked out in fear closing his eyes preparing for the pain.

mordecai stood up walking closer to the racoon kneeling down now eye level with the other. Mordecai cupped rigby's cheek shocking rigby. The racoon's hazel eyes turned rigby's face to stare at the now confused hazel eyes.

Mordecai pressed their lips together calmly without a second thought. Rigby's eyes fluttered closed in his dazed state kissing back. Morecai gripped rigby's hips and rigby wrapped his arms around the bluejay's neck.

"Maybe I should listen to his rants more often" mordecai thought to himself in amusement before breaking for air.

"By the way I'm the one who ended it with her... because I'm gay" mordecai said chuckling at an embarrassed blushing rigby

.02

Mordecai and rigby sat on the couch after a long days work minus the many breaks they took to makeout or get a cup of coffee. Rigby sat in mordecai's lap as the new lovers played alley fight dudes on the daily outdated gaming consul. the room was filled with constant animated Sousa of punching and grunting before the game over sign appeared on the screen stating mordecai as the winner once again.

Rigby grew frustrated, he knew he wasn't that great at video games but he hated constantly losing it made him feel a little insecure and jealous of his boyfriend. Mordecai noticed rigby's frustration and slid his hand gently down to wrap his winged hands over the racoon's soft paws. Rigby's face heated up like the fourth of July like they always did when mordecai touched him, he still wasn't used to the loving contact and he never would be.

"Like this dude" mordecai whispered in his loves ear sending shivers down rigby's spine.

Mordecai demonstrated the basic controls of the game to rigby so he wasnt blindly button mashing. The game seemed simpler but he kept getting distracted by mordecai's gentle kisses or his hands trailing down rigby's tense back or sensitive tummy. Rigby soon began to make strange ye adorable purring sounds that he couldn't control.

"Dude did you just purr" mordecai asked chuckling slightly at the crimson cheeked racoon in his arms.

"Stop talking" rigby mumbled in embarrassment dropping his controller his character immediately dying.

"I'm kidding dude...its kinda cute" mordecai said smiling as rigby leaned into mordecai's touch.

"I am not cute I am manly" rigby said trying to show off his nonexistent muscles.

Mordecai smiled cupping rigby's cheek pulling him into a much needed kiss pulling him closer to his own body, enjoying the closeness. Rigby pulled away staring dazily much like when he mistook a glass of vodka for sprite last guys night.

"I love you dude" mordecai proclaimed looking at rigby's now watering eyes before being pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too man"

 **Character chat 1**

 **Markthenewkira: what do you guys think so far**  
 **Rigby: I loved it**  
 **Mordecai: I can't breathe dude**  
 **Rigby: I can't help it I lovses my mordecai**  
 **Markthenewkira: *rolls eyes***  
 **mordecai: *chuckles***  
 **rigby: when are we going to do it mordecai?**  
 **Mordecai: what!?**  
 **Markthenewkira:*tries hard to conceal lafter*soon**  
 **mordecai: now a tomato**  
 **Rigby: Yeauh**  
 **Markthenewkira: now tell them what I told you**  
 **Rigby: please comment questions or digestions for any of us and we will answer them in the character chat**

Mordecai smiled looking at himself in the mirror as he straitened his feathers and spit out the mouth wash that resided in his mouth. Tonight had to be perfect it was finally his and rigby's first date as an official couple and mordecai was already really nervous about it. He straitened his tie before leaving the room remembering to grab the roses he bought for rigby.

Rigby may not like fitly things but mordecai knew one thing rigby secretly liked and that was roses especially the blue ones. Blue seemed to be rigby's favorite color. He walked into the resturaunt where he had asked rigby to meet up with him.

Mordecai walked into the daily small restaurant by the name of the green bottle. He walked over to his reserved table seeing rigby sitting shyly in a dress shirt, mordecai handed rigby the blue roses making rigby gasp in shock smelling the fresh fragrance of his favorite flowers with his favorite color. Rigby smiled his cheeks heating up at mordecai's gift.

"Thanks man...they are beautiful " rigby said scooting his chair a little closer to his boyfriend.

"Not as beautiful as you" mordecai replied kissing rigby's forehead.

"Story talking" rigby softly said his face hidden in mordecai's chest to hide his smile.

Mordecai chuckled at his boyfriend. The waiter walks up greeting them with a big plate of spaghetti for the duo to share. The waiter smiled at the couple before walking over to serve another table leaving the couple to their date. Mordecai looked around the restaurant slurping up a spicy noodle until he felt a pair of familiar lips upon his .  
Mordecai bit the noodle smiling as he kissed rigby.

"Best date ever" rigby exclaimed pulling his boyfriend into another heated kiss

Rigby walked down the stairs. After having Benson call them together for a big confession. As much as rigby hated doing this but it was too late, besides mordecai would be right there with him.

He was so scared about being judged by people who were like family to him including muscle man. The confidence mordecai gave him seemed to decrease with every step he took down the flight of stairs. His confidence when he saw his boyfriend waiting for him a sweet smile plastered on his face that melted the racoon's fear away.

The duo walked over standing so that they could face the other park members.

"Hello rigby" pops said with his usual cheerful voice that made rigby smile as well.

"Hey guys me and rigby have actually called you here to tell you something very important" mordecai said smiling confidentially

"Y-you s-see me a-and mordecai a-are-" "we are a couple" mordecai finished for rigby entangling their hands together revealing their confession to be true.

Silence peirced the room like a hundred thorns peircing rigby's heart mustering up his nervous anxiety.

"Damn muscleman I owe you fifty bucks" Benson exclaimed causing muscleman to cheer in victory until he had seen Benson smirk remembering the five grand owed to the gumball machine.

"We knew it all along guys and we honestly don't care" skips explained seeing mordecai and rigby's confused faces.

Mordecai paced nervously around his and rigby's shared room, he constantly stopped to straitened his suit. He was so nervous; for you see today was his wedding . He was so exited yet scared what the future held for him and his soon to be husband, wich scared him. His thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind and an all to familiar voice from the other side.

"Mordecai you in there" rigby asked softly through the door knocking on it softly.

Mordecai walked over to the door and just stood there infront of the door imagining rigby just standing infront of it gripping his tail in a cute manner.

"What are you doing man shouldn't you be in place" mordecai ask not daring to open the door at risk bad luck by seeing the other before walking down the isle.

"I was worried about ya man" rigby said twiddling his thumbs as he spoke "you're not getting cold feet are you"

"No man I'm not getting cold feet I'm just a little...worried" mordecai said sitting on the edge of his and rigby's shared bed.

Rigby chuckled knowing how much mordecai liked to overthink things "about what" rigby asked leaning against the door.

"Well what if I am not a good husband, what if I can't please..."  
"Your new wifeee" rigby said slurring the last word jokingly.

11  
"Shut up dude" mordecai chuckled out a big smile creeping up on his face "I'm trying to be serious".

"Come on mordo don't bee a wuss you have been through far worse than marriage like when you had to date starks then got chased half a mile" mordecai shuddered in horror at rigby's statement.

"My point is you wont screw up...and as for pleasing the love of your life" mordecai smiled again rolling his eyes "you will do just fine"

Mordecai thought about his doubts again before hearing rigby gasp followed by the sound of him digging through his suit pants findinh the note he wrote to mordecai sliding it under the door.

"I wrote this for you mordo...good luck" rigby said smiling and walking down the hall trying not to cry

Mordecai opened the letter reading through rigby's ...unique handwriting.

"And do you rigby take mordecai to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part" skips asked mordecai and rigby's fathers smiled proudly at their sons holding their sobbing wife's comfortingly.

"Yeauh I do!" Rigby exclaimed making everyone except mordecai facepalm at the out of place and immature jester.

"Oh just kiss already" skips smiled closing the book.

"Finally" rigby exclaimed allowing mordecai move closer until their faces were inches apart thanks to rigby standing on a stool.

"You couldn't wait could you dude" mordecai exclaimed chuckling at rigby's blush.

"Nope I couldn't wait to start the rest of my life with you" rigby said pulling mordecai into a kiss.

Everyones cheers echoed through the park. Rigby wanting to finish off the stereotype by kicking his leg up like he had seen in every romance movie. Everyone chuckled as the two pulled away.

It was one truly spectacular wedding.

(sorry this was a little rushed it was one of my old old stories from when i first started writing)


End file.
